Warm Puppy Dog Eyes and Cold Hearted Snakes
by InsaneByChoice
Summary: Kisame messes up and turns Sakura into a 4 year old making the Akatuski, mainly Itachi, take care of her.R&R ItachiXSakura hope you enjoy.Itachi is a bit occ but whatever. rated T for language
1. Kisame's mistake

_Blah_-sarcasm/emphasis

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

'**Blah'**-inner-self

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did you'd have to be smoking something to watch/read it.

Team seven stood at the bridge where they usually met. Kakashi still wasn't there Naruto and Sakura fought and Sasuke stood there looking mildly interested with there fight. Suddenly after about an hour Kakashi-sensi came.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN" yelled Sakura and Naruto in union. "Gomen, gomen I was…" he started but was sharply cut off by his students. "Helping an old lady?" asked Naruto, "Saving a dog from a cat?" asked Sakura, "Milking a dolphin?" asked Sasuke, making the most ridicules comments they could think of. Kakashi blinked twice with his one eye then visibly smiled. "Now that's just crazy," he said, "actually I was getting information on our next mission."

Sakura was excited but didn't show it, Naruto's eyes gleamed, and Sasuke looked uncaring. "This mission is in fact the most difficult of all the missions we have faced in the past," said Kakashi in a dead serious voice, "It's an A-Rank mission so we must try not to mess up." he finished.

Sakura's eyes widened impressively, Naruto's expression grew happier as if that was possible, and Sasuke looked interested.

"We will be pursuing two S-Rank criminals and take them back to Konoha and put them in jail. We've gotten a heads up by an anonymous hit that they are near Konoha and ones injured. This would be the perfect time to capture them or at least the one that's injured." said Kakashi. "Who exactly are we pursuing Sensei?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Um…well…we-we-we-we're pur-pur-…" stuttered Kakashi. "Spit it out your sounding like Hinata" stated Naruto with his face cringed. Kakashi's eye drifted towards Sasuke and that gave it away. They were following, capturing, and imprisoning Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame. (A.N.I don't like Kisame so here he is an idiotic fish stick that's unimportant.).

If you looked at Sasuke at that moment you would have seen the famous Sharingan. He held back trying not to bolt to the forest to kill his brother. It was EXTREMALY hard. 'I can't believe he's back. What does he want?' Sasuke wondered.

Kakashi sighed in relief when he saw that Sasuke restrained to go to the forest. The only thing that would bug him and make him go crazy would be… "Sasuke-kun are you alright?"……….shit.

Suddenly Sasuke looked up and had an 'I'm-totally -and-completely –insane' look on his usually calm face. "Of course I am Sakura-**Chan**. Why why why why why why would you you you you you you ask a thing thing thing thing thing like that that that that?" he asked sounding much like a broken record and twitching all the while.

Sakura was about to answer when both Kakashi and Naruto ran over to her and put their hands to her mouth. They shook her head no and Sasuke turned his back to them. They put their hand down and sighed. Kakashi leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered "I don't think now is a good time to tell him, well how should I put this nicely um…" "crazy, insane, loco, you take your pick Sensei" said Naruto with a smile lean towards Sakura's other ear.

"Although his description was a bit unorthodox he's actually right. He's so obsessed with revenge he's gone crazy." Kakashi explained. Sakura bonked Naruto and Kakashi on their heads. "Never-talk-about-my-Sasuke- kun- like-that-EVER-again." She said through gritted teeth.

Then she walked over to Sasuke leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind. "Well we leave as soon as every ones ready so go get ready and come back here in one hour." said Kakashi.

Every one speed off into different directions except for Kakashi who stood there, ready, reading his perverted book waiting for them to return. An hour later, all three genin came back ready and willing. "Now that were all here let's go and capture them." he said with his usual perkiness.

With that they speed off to the forest. Kakashi was in the lead for he knew the way; Sasuke was behind him, then Sakura, and Naruto. "So sensei where are we going exactly?" asked Sakura. "Please Sakura make no noise. They might hear us and run like rabbits." said Kakashi rather rudely.

Sakura looked down in embarrassment and then accidentally ran strait into a tree. "Your worse then the dope" said Sasuke as Naruto helped her up.

Sasuke leaned over to his sensei. "Tell me again why we brought her all she is to us is a nuisance and annoying." whispered Sasuke trying to not be heard be Sakura.

Unfortunately she over-heard that fatal sentence. 'He'll never like me why am I such a dunce?' she thought as they left to the clearing where the two S-Class criminals where.

When they reached the clearing they could over hear the sound of two men talking. "Kisame why are you such an idiot? I mean really why I, the Great Itachi Uchiha, have to be stuck with an idiot like you?" asked the first voice. Sasuke's eyes grew then shrank to a glare. "It's not like it's MY fault. Like I want to be stuck with a pompous, _wonderful_, jerkish-ass like you." retorted the second voice.

No one within the group spoke a word and just listened to the unusually loud voices that even Naruto envied.

They hid behind large trees as the two criminals talked. Kakashi made a sound like a wild bird and the genin looked over to him. He gave the signal and they all practically flew down.

Kisame was laying on the floor while Itachi stood up looking at them with a false surprised look on his face. "_Well how surprised I am to see that you found us._" he said as his surprised look turn into that of a snake capturing it's prey.

"Shit this was a trap." stated Kakashi with the obvious. "Kisame you can get up now." Itachi said with an emotionless face.

"Itachi I can't I'm injured remember." said Kisame while holding his right ankle. "Kisame it's over you can stop it was a pretend injury remember." Itachi said. "Itachi how can you say that?" cried Kisame.

Itachi rolled his eyes, grabbed the blue man, and pulled him up. "ITACHI YOU'RE A MIRACLE WORKER I CAN WALK AGAIN!!!" exclaimed Kisame as he hugged Itachi. "Get-off-me-now" Itachi said in a deadly voice. Kisame quickly got off the Uchiha and stepped away.

The team of four got ready to fight. At this the Uchiha laughed a hash laugh. "Oh please you think that you _genin _could defeat _me_?" he said then laughed again.

Kisame coughed to signify that he was there and Itachi pointed his thumb at him. "And I _guess_ him." he said indifferently. Kisame smiled stupidly and looked like he had won an award or something.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked back to the Konoha ninjas. "Well you'll find out just how wrong you were to underestimate us" he said as Kisame and he jumped into the air making hand signs.

Itachi blew out fire at the same time Kisame blew out ice hence there was an explosion. "Kisame you cough idiot you were cough suppose to do that cough after me cough" coughed Itachi

"Oh sorry" retorted a voice in smoke. "Just find the girl and let's go" said Itachi obviously annoyed. "Right-o Captain" said Kisame in a happy voice.

The smoke faded and they still hadn't found there target, the pink haired, 5'9'' girl. "Were is she?" asked Itachi in an undertone.

Just then he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down to see a girl about the age of 4 with pink hair and large green eyes look up at him. His eyes widened twice there original size at the sight. That was the girl they were chasing.

'This can't be her, she's too young. **Yeah the older one looked A LOT hotter. **Oh great your back. **Yep. **Look I don't have time for you right now so GO AWAY. **Fine, but you could have just asked.** Whatever.' He thought until his thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky voice. "Sir where am I?" asked the 4 year old Sakura.

Itachi gulped and looked to his teammate. "Kisame we have a problem."


	2. Little devil I mean angel

_Blah_-sarcasm

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

'**Blah'**-inner-self

"**Blah"**-emphasis

Disclaimer: I wish did I mean I would be rich but I don't own Naruto that is

Kisame turned around to Itachi and gasped. There beside him was a little pink haired girl. He started walking toward the girl and she grabbed onto Itachi's cloak and buried her face in it.

"Kisame stop right there" he said in a threatening monotone. He stopped where he was and looked a lump in Itachi's cloak and started to laugh.

"What's so funny idiot you're the one who got us into this mess and you're getting us out." Itachi said narrowing his eyes at the blue shark.

"Well that….**lump** in your cloak is pretty funny." He said between chuckles. Itachi looked down at the _lump _and bent down to look the little 4 year old in the face.

He cupped her chin in his hands. She had tears running down her cheeks. He hated it when kids cried. He guessed it was because he basically took care of Sasuke but he didn't know for sure.

"Please stop crying." He said softly. Kisame's mouth dropped at the thought of Itachi being soft, especially to a little girl.

Little Sakura sniffled. 'That blue guy scares me. **Kick him in the shin.** Who are you? **I'm you but not I'm like your inner-self person.** Oh that makes no sense though. **Trust me I will never make sense. **Oh ok.' she thought to herself.

Itachi wiped her tears and smiled. She smiled a cute little smile that was filled with innocence. "We're going to take you to our house for a while OK?" he questioned. She nodded her head and Itachi got up.

He took her hand and started toward Kisame. She grabbed his cloak again and held on for dear life. He looked down and smirked. "Don't worry he's a friend of mine he won't hurt you **will you** **Kisame**." he demanded more then asked.

"Oh of course not" he said flashing a spiky toothed grin which made Sakura come out a little but then go right back in.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his teammate then grabbed the girl's hand and walked, ok dragged her over to Kisame. "Don't worry you'll be fine I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Itachi said.

Itachi looked around to see if anyone was awake other then the two in front of him and him. No one was. He took this a sign to leave and he turned to Kisame.

"We've got to go now" he said emotionlessly. Kisame nodded his head and grabbed the girl.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

It was dark and a light fire slightly lit the small campground. Three figures were found in that clearing. There was a bruised, bloody blue shark-man, an amused raven haired man and a tired small pink haired girl with blood lightly covering her fists.

The blue man, Kisame, turned to his partner, Itachi. "Two things why were you nice to this brat and why did you let her beat me to a pulp?" he asked. The other man chuckled slightly and turned to the blue man. "One it was the only way to get her to trust us and it was funny watching a 4 year old beat up a full grown….fish-man." He said smirking.

Kisame looked down at the girl that was beside him and groaned in disgust. "Do we really have to take care of her?" he asked. "Yes. Leader needs a med-nin and she is..well..was one." Itachi answered smoothly. "But he's going to be mad when he finds out she's a 4 year old again." said Kisame.

"I know that's why you're telling him." stated Itachi. Kisame looked at him like he was crazy. Itachi slowly turned his head while activating the sharingan and stared evilly at him. "OK I'll do it." Kisame said shrinking back. Itachi unactivated his eyes and smirked. "I thought you would" he said before he fell into a light sleep.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Light shone through a man's eyelid, slowly awaking him. He sat up and was surprised to see that he was in a clearing. He looked around and saw two figures.

One wore a bright orange jumpsuit while the other wore a blue shirt and white shorts. He was missing something. 'One Naruto, Two Sasuke, and Three….' he thought pointing to the two boys.

His visible eye widened. He got up and shook Naruto and Sasuke awake. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up at his sensei. "What is it and what are we doing in the forest?" he asked.

"No time to explain what happened here but the Akatsuki has a hold of Sakura." Kakashi said in a hurry. The boys looked at each other, got up and ran towards the village to tell Tsunade-sama.

YAY!!! I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Anywho in the next chapter you get to meet THE AKATSUKI YAY somewhat. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Pancakes and Water

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

"**Blah"-**emphasis

'**_Blah'_**-inner self

"_Blah"_-sarcasm

Me: Sorry for the late update peeps but I well I you see…

Sasuke: She was being lazy

Me: NUH UH….ok maybe a little well hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so I'm going cry about it now thanks a lot.TT

* * *

Hokage Tower

" You. Did. What. Now.?" Asked the blonde woman sitting at the desk in front of team 7 minis Sakura through clenched. " Well we kinda sorta lost Sakura." said the Kakashi nervously looking at his shoes.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO LOSE MY STAR PUPIL!!!!!!!!???????? I THOUGHT ONLY NARUTO WAS THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Kakashi and Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth to prevent him from responding.

"You WILL go out and find out where she is. You WILL get her back and you WILL be punished. You leave today get your stuff ready. You WILL NOT come back till you find her and if you do you WILL wish you were never born. NOW GET OF MY OFFICE!!!" Tsunade yelled and pointed to the door.

The tree teammates ran out the door as fast as they could, got their stuff and left in search of Sakura.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P;P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Outside of the Akatsuki lair

Three figures walked up to a large rickety house with cracked windows at the whole nine yards. The littlest one hid behind the one with the cold glare. They started walking to the house basically dragging the poor 4 year girl behind them.

The door banged open a foot before the trio got to the door to show a smiling blonde man…r...girl…thing. The little girl popped her head out from behind Itachi. She looked up at the person to analyze him.

Its hair was part ponytail and the rest down. He wore blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a hot pink apron over it. It held a steaming plate of fresh pancakes. Sakura licked her lips and ran to the man.

"Who's this, un?" asked Deidara. "Are new special guest, Sakura Haruno." Said Itachi in a voice that wasn't his. It was a sweet voice. Deidara looked down at the girl standing on her tip-toes trying to grab a pancake.

He smiled. "Come in and I'll put it on a plate with butter and syrup yeah" he said with a smile. Sakura wasted no time in waiting for him and fled for the door.

Deidara looked back at his two comrades with a serious face. "Who's going to tell leader un?" he asked. Kisame pointed at Itachi but soon pointed to himself after Itachi gave him a death glare.

Deidara nodded and went over to help Sakura open the door.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P;P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Just outside Konoha

"Sensei why do the girls always have to get in to trouble and we have to save them?" asked Naruto. (A.N. All the girls are welcome to help me beat the hell out of Naruto for that.)

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "Now Naruto not all girls are like that some are more powerful then you." he said. Naruto snorted at that comment and turned to Sasuke. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that for once you're right Naruto. All girls are helpless. In fact, just yesterday Shikamaru was telling me about how Ino had broken a nail and didn't go to training because of it." Sasuke said informatively (A.N. he sounds more like a girl if you put in some likes and omgs in there.)

Kakashi shook his head and tried to ignore the two dumbest boys on the face of the Earth. (A.N. Kakashi is soooo awesome sticking up for the girls. GO KAKA!!!)

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P;P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Akatsuki hide out lair place, kitchen

"KISAME CAN YOU GET ME SOMETHING TO DRINK PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE???????" screeched none other then our beloved Sakura.

Kisame walked into the kitchen followed by Deidara who took a seat next to the pink haired girl. "Could you get me something to un?" he asked. Kisame got out two glasses and filled them with water and ice.

He set them down and Deidara started drinking it right away. Sakura, on the other hand started poking it curiously. Without looking up from her glass and without stopping poking it innocently asked "Is this water sanitary?"

Kisame without thinking said "No". Unfortunately for him, Deidara had a mouthful of water witch he promptly spit out and onto Kisame's face. (A.N I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost.)

Kisame stood there looking at a startled Deidara and hearing the giggle of Sakura. That horrible giggle that he heard when he was being beat to a pulp by her. Luck for him some med nins were out gathering herbs and saw them and then helped them upon seeing Sakura.

'Maybe she could be useful. **Are you KIDDING?? That beast is only good for target practice. In fact, you should just go upstairs get your large sword and slice her up like an apple.** Itachi AND the Leader would kill me if I did. **Whatever I'm outta here. **Good' he thought

'He's going to be wrapped around my pinky in no time. **Why do you care? He's only good for sushi. HEY!! I got an idea go upstairs and get those swords and cut him up into SUSHI!! Huh huh what do you think?** How bout no. **Fine ruin my hopes and dreams.** Finally she's gone." She thought

Kisame and Sakura eyed each other for a while then started to eat once again.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update hope you like this chapy bibi. . 


	4. Pink CD Players, Ambushes, and Akatsuki

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

'**Blah'**-inner self

"_Blah"_-emphasis

"**_Blah"_**-sarcasm

**BLAH**-place

Blah -stuff people in thoughts do.

Hello my faithful readers I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you and especially Sumari who nags me to make another chapter so HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE SUMARI!!!!! Anywho ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will unless I suddenly turn into an old Japanese man in Japan but that's not going to happen any time soon k.

* * *

**AKATSUKI HIDEOUT PLACE**

After everyone (Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sakura, and Tobi) was done eating (and cleaning up the mess thanks to Kisame's idiocy) they when outside to wish Kisame goodbye and good luck. Kisame was whimpering and crying and begging for someone else to go instead of him.

Unfortunately no one cared whether Kisame died by the wrath of the leader or not they where just there to get Sakura's trust.

Sakura looked up at Itachi, who was currently hovering over her, and started pulling at his cloak. He looked down at _his _little girl.

'Wait just a darn pickin' minute did I just think she was _MY _little girl? **Yes you did HAHA I knew you had a thing for her. **I DO NOT HAVE A _THING _FOR HER!! SHE"S JUST ANOTHER POWN IN MY AWSOME PLAN TO DISTROY THE WOLD BWHAHAHAHAHAHA……….. ok who am I kidding here I guess I do have a th…..th…th..eeee..nnnn….gaaaaa for her. **AHA I KNEW IT the cold hearted bastard has a soft spot for girls, of course I always thought you were gay. **evil glare **Oh look at the time I got to go BYE! **Finally.' He thought before coming back to earth.

He smiled and bent down to listen to what she had to say. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She ran to the door and tried to open it. Itachi got up and went over to help her.

After around a minute, a flash of pink rushed by everyone there and up to the blue shark thing. She stood on her tippy toes and held up a pink CD player with stickers of unicorns, rainbows, and every other girly object known to man and some known to dolphins to him (A.N. couldn't resist giving Kisame the most girl object in the world.)

He smiled a strangled smiled and took the _pink _object. He put the _pink, unicorn filled _ear phones on and waved a final goodbye and started the thing while everyone else went inside. "Hey, Sakura, what was in that CD player, un?" asked Deidara. "Just fish stick's theme song. Ugly Girl by Aqua." She said as evilly and innocently as she could.

Itachi messed up the little girl's hair and smiled. "I'm so proud of her." he said wiping a fake tear from his eye. She looked up and smiled at him.

Now with Kisame: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! My inner self was right I'm sooooooooooooooo going to KILL that little brat." He said trying to pry off the glued on ear phones and trying to ignore that hideous song that was seeping its way into his skull. (A.N. I'm soooo mean to him I LOVE ME!!!)

**RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE AKATSUKI HIDOUT PLACE**

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood on the edge of the clearing were the Akatsuki hideout was. They watched as the members walled back into the house thing. They jumped down when the last one was inside

The Three flattened themselves up against the wall and looked in the window above them. They saw a regular kitchen. Naruto gasped at the sight. "What is it dope?" asked Sasuke. "I thought there would be blood stains all over the walls and floor and ceiling and stuff but it just looks...normal." he stated. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot Naruto" said Kakashi who was annoyed by the two sexists in front of him. "Yeah well at least I'm not a women's activist." said Naruto annoying Kakashi even more. Naruto turned to Sasuke and high fived him. Kakashi tried to restrain form knocking them senseless.

They looked back through the window to see Itachi, Deidara, and…….a miniature Sakura!!!!???? With this little thing in mind both Sasuke and Naruto overreacted and jumped through the window to kill the ding bats that had turned there defenseless Sakura into a baby.

"What the…" asked Itachi before he hit the wall with a crash. "Itachi-kuuuuu "was all that Deidara could muster before he too was slammed in to the opposite wall. All Sakura could do was stand still in the doorway and hope that they didn't see her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN???!!!" asked Naruto in a high pitched voice. When they wouldn't answer the boys punched the two S-Rank criminals in the stomach. Deidara started spitting up blooded but took it anyway and Itachi just sat there, not even bothering to spit out the blood in his mouth, he just let his foolish little brother beat him to a pulp.

"Itachi, tell me where she is or I will kill you here and now." said Sasuke in a deadly voice. Itachi looked down at his little brother who was equally looking up at him and promptly spit the mouthful of blood in his face. Sasuke threw Itachi down and backed away wiping the blood out of his eyes.

"What's stopping you? I'm standing right here, and you know very well that I'm not going to tell you were you _girlfriend _is, so what's stopping you?" he asked knowing very well why. Sasuke grabbed a sword from behind him and was inches from stabbing Itachi dead when a searing pain overfilled his stomach. He doubled over then looked to his brother who was innocently or as innocently as an S-Rank criminal can look, standing there simply looking at him.

He looked down only to see _his_ pink kunoichi under him with her fist extended. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Itchy. Kun. EVER. Again. Am. I. Unberstoud." she asked threateningly. Naruto and Sasuke stood dumbfounded at the little girl in front of them.

'When did _my _Sakura-chan get so strong? I fell like Naruto. Maybe that's why I like her. She's not like the other ditzes I know.** You DO realize that she said Itchy-kun. In other words your brother.** Who could like him I'm younger and handsomer then him so there. **You, my self, are in a little thing called denial. **NO I'M NOT! **Sure what ever helps you sleep at night. Look I gotta go k bu bye now. **You're just jealous cause I'm pretty' he thought.

"NARUTO SASUKE GET OUT OF THERE WE'LL COME BACK FOR HER LATER JUST COME ON!" yelled Kakashi through the now open window. "BUT KAKASHI…." yelled Naruto back. "NO BUTS JUST GET YOURS OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK IT." yelled Kakashi. Naruto just looked dumbly at him until he was swept away by Sasuke and out the window they went.

Sakura looked over to her Itchy-kun and Uncle Deia. She ran over to _her_ Itchy-kun and hugged his lower legs tightly. She looked up at the smiling face of _her _guy. "Itchy-kun I'm tiered." she said simply. He looked down at her and smiled. He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

He walked upstairs and through twisting and turning halls till he got to a pitch black door. He unlocked the door and opened the it. He walked in and set the small already asleep girl on the pitch black bed and cover her fragile looking body with the coverer and lightly kissed her head.

He took a seat next to the bed and got out a book that he was reading and started reading as if nothing had happened at downstairs.

**AN UNCHARTED CAVE NEAR THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES**

Kisame walked up to the entrance of a small cave on the outskirts of Konoha and knocked tree times. "ENTER" came a deep voice from inside the cave. He gulped in rhythm with the music blaring in his ears and slowly walked inside.

He walked in almost total darkness considering the CD player's glow in the dark rainbows gave out some light. He finally came to a door at the back of the cave and slowly opened it and popped his head through the crack he made.

The room inside was a bright orange covered with ramen packets scattered all over. In the very back was a desk with a small microwave on the to and a man in a roller chair eating a bowl of ramen.

Kisame curled his nose in disgusted but shook it off. If you even _THINK _of insulting his ramen he'll kill you in a second (A.N. sound like someone we know?) that's how Sasori died (A.N. AHA the truth is revealed).

He side-stepped in the room, avoiding the ramen packets, and made his way toward the Leader. He bowed respectfully and was about to tell him strait off that Sakura was a 4 year old but he got to it first. "What happened Kisame? Did you screw up again? If you tell me you didn't get that kunoichi that hangs out with my son then…"

"NO we got her it's just that well she a four year old again." He basically whispered. Unfortunately for him the leader heard. "WHAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!DIDN'T I TELL YOU WE NEED HER AT HER _REGULAR _AGE NOT FOUR SHE'S NO USE TO US AT FOUR!!!!!!!!" he yelled going off the wall.

"I'm sorry" Kisame whispered. "SORRY? SORRY'S NOT GONNA MAKE SAKURA GROW OLDER YOU DIM WIT!!!! YOU'D BETTER FIND THE CURE ASAP OR ELSE!!!!" he yelled while throwing shirikan at him barely missing him each time.

Kisame ran out the door as the Leader threw his bowl at the door. The bowl shattered into a million little pieces and the leader sat down again.

He started breathing hard and finally settled down. "As long as Itachi is alive there will be nothing to worry about" he chanted to himself till he fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

Well there it is the FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! Well I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS AND WISH YOU GOOD LUCK WITH……..STUFF. well R&R and keep reading and REVEIWING!! I love reviews. 


	5. Shopping and Sisters

OMG guess what MY COMPUTERS FIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah what now. Plus TCAPs are OVER!!!!! What a time to finally get my computer fixed am I right? Of course I am. Anywho ON WITH THE STORY YAY!!!!!!

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

"_Blah_**"-**emphasis

'**Blah_'_**-inner self

"**_Blah"_**-sarcasm

**BLAH**-places

"**_BLAH"_**-what signs or letters say

Disclaimer: me: I OWN THE WoRLD Itachi: no you don't and if you don't tell the truth then I'll bring in Kisame me: alright alright I only own Naruto Itachi: evil glare Sasuke: just let her dream I mean really ignorance is bliss after all me: see HE agrees with me:P Itachi: '--

* * *

Itachi slowly let his eyes open only to see two huge green orbs staring at him. He jump about 50 feet at the sight. Finally he calmed down and smiled at the sweet little girl in front of him.

"Itchy-kun?" she asked in a curious voice. He couldn't stop smiling no matter what no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. "Yes sweetheart?" He said in a sweet voice 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he asked himself. '**You're in love with a four year old. **You make it sound sick.** AHA you do like her. **No I don't. **You admitted it yesterday. **So I lied I'm known for that. **No YOU'RE known for killing your family. **Alright smartass can you go now.** Fine besides I have a date with inner Sakura. **WHAT!!! **Don't wait up for me. **Jackass.'

When he snapped back to reality he heard a small snicker in the back of his head but he ignored it. He looked back at Sakura who gave him the look of the definition of kawii. "Itchy-kun I was wonbering if we could go get me some new clothes." She said in the CUTEST voice.

"Alright go downstairs and get Uncle Deia to make breakfast while I get ready then we'll go to the nearest village and go shopping." He explained to the little girl. Sakura jumped off his lap and skipped out the room singing "I'm gonna spend $1 I'm gonna spend $10 I'm gonna spend $100 I'm gonna spend $1,000 I'm gonna spend $10,000…"

Itachi slowly got off the chair and stretched his back out and hearing a pop straitened up. "What have I just promised that girl" he asked himself out-loud. '**You myself have just promised that little girl a first class trip to cash or credit U.S.A. **U.S.A.? **Yeah you know the high prices place across the globe? **Oh God help me.' He thought as he pulled on some blue jeans that where a bit bigger then he was.

**AT A CLEARING IN THE MIDDLE THE KONOHA FOREST**

Sasuke Uchiha was known for keeping his cool at all times. I mean really it's against nature if an Uchiha freaks out. It just wasn't their way of life, and usually meant that the apocalypse was coming or something. Unfortunately, that's exactly what was happening right then, the famous Sasuke Uchiha was F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T!

Naruto sat up against a tree and watched as the restless Uchiha pace up and down the tree in front of him. Naruto sighed and shook his head at his freaked out comrade. "Come on teme, we'll get her back no sweat." He comforted.

"Two things idiot, one, _don't_ call me _that _and two, it's a bit harder then you think. First we'll have to get through my brother and his team, then we have to get her out of there and she doesn't seem to want to leave, THEN we have to turn her back to normal before Tsunade strangles us to death then brings us back and painfully kills us again, and unfortunately I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO DO THAT!!!" he rambled with his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Settle down, Sasuke, you're not the only one here that wants Sakura back. Of course, you two were so sexist back there I don't believe you deserve her." Said Kakashi who was trying to gather wood for there fire at night.

"Yeah Sauce, we're here for ya bud." Naruto said. "We're gonna get her back no matter what we just gotta think of a plan that's all." Sasuke stared at them then dropped his head in defeat.

Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke, who was now firmly on the ground. He placed his hand on the other boys shoulder and smiled as he looked up. "Everything will be fine I promise."

**IN THE KITCHEN OF THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT**

Itachi strode down the steps and through the door into the kitchen were his baby girl and the other unimportant people were. He walked in and smelled the sweet perfume of waffles, eggs, honey bacon, syrup, orange juice, and toast. He dragged in the smell and looked around the room.

At the round table, Tobi was sitting across from Deidara and next to him he supposed was Sakura for in front of her was a stack of pancakes the size of the Empire State Building, a plate of eggs the size of the house, a gallon of orange juice, a stack of toast, and bacon surrounding the perimeter of it all.

Itachi stared, dumbfounded, at the small girl then at the men that had let her have all of it. "Why is my sweet little cherry blossom eating that much?" The men looked up surprised that Itachi had spoken.

Deidara swallowed the bit of toast in his mouth and started to speak when he was cut off by Itachi's hand being held up before him. "You know what I don't even want to know." He said as an after thought. "Hurry up and eat Sakura, we'll be leaving soon." He said as he opened the door to go get a hat and a coat.

"What happened to the _nice _Itachi, yeah?" asked Deidara. Suddenly Sakura jumped up on the table and screeched, "NOTHINGS _WRONG _WITH ITCHY-KUN!!!! It's just early in the morning that's all." She stated matter-of-factly as she sat down.

"_Sure_, un." "That's right" She said happily.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDxDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Itachi came back down the stairs with glasses, a baseball cap with his hair tucked carefully inside it, and a long tan coat that reached his ankles (A.N. Ya wanna buy a watch?). Sakura ran out of the kitchen and jumped on Itachi's coat making him spin around with her attached.

As he spun around his hat came lose just a bit, but enough that his ponytail came out. He let down the little girl and fixed his hair back. "Ok guys we're going now if Kisame comes back before we do tell him we're at the nearest village. He's like a mother hen when it comes to me." He said with a small smile approaching his face.

He grabbed the little girl's hand and a slight blush escaped on his pale cheeks. He quickly turned his head so the others wouldn't see and left the house immediately.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDxDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

An Uchiha was known for their precise sense of direction and land knowledge. Itachi was no exception. He knew where the hideout was and he knew which village was the nearest and he knew which direction it was.

Unfortunately for him, that same village he was headed toward knew him _very_ well. They also knew the child next to him _very _well. This, of course, created a problem for the two.

As they walked trough the trees to their old home Itachi got more and more nervous. 'What if they recognize me or Sakura-chan? What if they take her or arrest me?' were just some of the thoughts going through his head.

Sakura on the other hand was as carefree as a free bird when they reached the Konoha gates. "Passport please." Said the man at the gate. Itachi rummaged through his pockets remembering that he had a picketed passport and redid it with fake information of himself, just incase.

He found it and handed it to the man, who nodded and let them pass. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding as he led Sakura into Konoha.

They walked down the street hand in hand looking at all the stores Sakura pointed out. She dragged into one of the clothes stores and randomly started throwing clothes of all shapes and sizes, boys and girls shirts shorts pants underwear EVERYTHING into Itachi's arms.

'**Spend spend SPEND EVERY LAST CENT HE HAS BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **For once I'm gonna listen to you SPEND EVRY LAST CENT **B**W**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A!!' Sakura thought.

Itachi put some of the clothes back, the boys and the ones that wouldn't fit her, and walked behind her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She looked at him curiously.

He bent down on his knees and looked her strait in the eye. "Darling, please only get the things that are for girl and that'll fit you please." He asked in a sweet voice. She smiled a cute smile and replied "Ok Itchy-kun" before run off in front of him grabbing more clothes.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDxDXDXDXDXDXD

After about an hour of shopping, fifty pounds of shopping bags, and Itachi's wallet had, in fact, gotten very _very_ light. "ITCHY-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, I'M HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGRRRRYYYYYYY." Whined the pink haired girl. Itachi looked down at the little girl and almost laughed.

'She spent more then $700 and she wants MORE??? **I told you so.** Alright alright but why do girl want so much?** Because it's in there nature, they learn it from birth now are you gonna keep you _precious _Sakura-_chan_ hungry or not?**'

He looked around the place and spotted an ice-cream shop. 'How bad can ice-cream get? **Oh boy here we go again.**'

"Do you want some ice-cream?" he asked the small girl. She shook her head up and down then dragged him towards it. When they got there they stood in the _longest _line he had _ever_ seen. After they _finally _got to the front, with a line behind them just as long as the one in front of them, is when the _true _trouble began.

"ITCHY-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN I NEED TO GO TO POTTY!!!" cried Sakura. "Let's get our ice-cream and _then _I'll take you to the bathroom OK?" he reasoned. "NO! I NEED TO GO _NOOOOOOW_!!!"

"Sakura _please_." He begged. "_DADDY_" she begged. 'Did she just call me daddy?' "Alright come on" he said as he led her to the girl's bathroom.

"**_FOR PAYING CUSTOMERS ONLY"_** was what the sign on the bathroom door read. Itachi sighed a deep sigh and practically dragged a whining Sakura back to the back of the line.

After another hour of waiting in line little Sakura was doing the potty dance and Itachi was groaning with exhaustion from the bags he was holding. When the got in front of the counter, they saw a 17 year old boy with red hair round glasses and a _horrible _acne problem.

"What'd ya what mister?" he asked in a bored tone. Itachi looked down at Sakura and smiled. "What do you want sweetheart?" but before she could answer the guy behind the counter spoke out. "Aren't cha alittle _young _ta be havin' a kid?" "And aren't you a little young to care?" Itachi asked. "Whatever."

Itachi grimaced at this guy's lack of intelligence and looked back at Sakura. "Well?" "I wanna go to the bathroom." She said. He could he the guy snicker and he grimaced again. "Sakura." He said. "Ok ok I want a triple chocolate chip double scoop waffle cone ice- cream cone." She stated not even looking at the menu.

"You heard the girl go." Itachi said standing up. "Don't _you _want anything mister?" "No thank you." Itachi said politely. "'K whatever." He said as he turned around and made the ice-cream.

After about a twenty minute wait (the guy kept dropping the ice-cream on the floor) they went to sit down then go to the bathroom, but when they looked over there were no tables available.

Itachi let out a groan and led the little girl to the girl's bathroom. They both went in only to have Itachi slapped and hit with purses. "Listen I just need to help me little girl go to the bathroom." He said. "That's no excuse, besides if your story was true were is she?" asked a young woman about the age of 20.

He looked behind his cloak and saw the trembling little girl. He turned around and bent down he picked her up and walked over to the largest stall.

After that in counter was over, this occupied of Itachi waiting outside the door holding her ice-cream cone and getting hit by a lady every time one came through the door (which was very frequent) they walked out the door and out the gates and back to their beloved hideout.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDxDXDXDXDXDXD

As the duo enter the kitchen door of the hide out the saw a hunched over Kisame and Tobi and Deidara patting his back trying to comfort him. "What's wrong with him?" was the question that escaped the lips of the two that just entered.

Kisame looked up and handed Itachi a note. **_"DEAR KISSY-KUN, I'M COMING TO SEE YOU CAUSE MOM SAID SO. SEE YOU TOMARRO. LOVE, YOUR BABY SISTER KESHA. _**

"I didn't know you had a sister." Said Itachi looking up at him. "Yeah I do and I she's worse then _that _little devil." Kisame said pointing to Sakura (A.N. I don't know if Kisame has a sister but just to make hi life hell he does here.)

'**I think I'm gonna like this girl.** Are you _pure _evil or something? **Yes, why? **Just wondering. **Together all three of us will make his life a living hell. **Fine by me' Thought Sakura

* * *

AHAHA the last chapter of the awesome story by ME! Hope you like it love ya'll R&R Please BIBI!!!! 


	6. Author's note: Please forgive me

Peoples,

Peoples,

Hey…um…I know you probably reeeeally hate that I haven't updated in forever and now it's just a note-type-thingamajig but I do have a reason!! Actually I'm almost done with the next chapter buuuuuut I'm COMPLETELY stuck! But I swear that by May 12th, 2008 the next chapter will be posted!! No later I swear. And if it is late I will give you guys complete permission to shoot me in the foot and yell at me. I promise I will get the next chapter out in one week!!

Love to all,

InsaneByChoice


	7. Depression and Evil Plans For a Child

Omg

Omg!! I'm soooo sorry I missed my deadline!! Trust me I beat myself up for it!! (I beat up my computer for shutting off and not restarting yesterday which is what made it late) I hate myself for it and I reeeeally hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive my lateness.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! (Except Kesha.) Unless that old guy died and gave it to me. Which would never happen…but if it did wouldn't that be so AWESOME!? D

Itachi walked over to the lump called Kisame and patted his back gently. Suddenly, a pounding came from the door and a siren's voice sounded threw the oak. "Kiiiisaaaaameeee!! Open uuuuup!! It's me, Kesha!!"

Kisame cringed but got up solemnly and opened the door. There stood a single, normal looking 15 year old girl. Normal minus her unreal beauty. Her pale skin glimmered like water in the sun while it was as if her eyes where fashioned of light blue sparkles. Her just below the shoulder-length blonde hair curled gently at the bottom, with bangs that side swept to the left and was pinned up at the sides slightly. ((A.N. Think along the lines of Rosalin from the Twilight series))

Sakura ran to her beloved Itachi and clung to him. Itachi on the other hand was pratically drooling.

Kesha stepped into the room and smiled brightly, literally. Her teeth shone with the intensity of a thousand suns. Sakura had to turn her eyes away from the girl.

Thousands of bags surround the girl and at once she grabbed Kisame's collar and threw him toward the bags, making sure not to knock any over. She snapped her fingers and at once Kisame started to pick the bags up. All of them were in his arms when finally Kesha spoke. "Kisame, you drop one bag I'll kill you."

Her voice was like eating a gallon of sugar with poison mixed in.

She motioned for Kisame to walk in front of her up to her room. A slight whisper of 'Ladies first' muttered out of Kesha's mouth. A devilish smile played across her flawless face as Kisame walked up the stairs slowly, making sure not to drop one suitcase.

Silence surrounded the remaining group until Sakura spoke. "I dun like her at all!" She pile-drived her head into Itachi's leg and Itachi picked her up and kissed her nose making her wrinkle her nose.

"Don't worry, my love, she'll be gone soon." He said, secretly hoping she would never leave.

--

Weeks had passed since Kesha had arrived and Kisame looked more bloodied, bruised, and mentally scared then went Sakura got hold of him. Sakura had been hanging around the kitchen more often. She was hanging around the kitchen alone.

Itachi had been paying every last bit of his attention to Kesha along with every other male in the hideout. Except Kisame.

Sakura was already in the kitchen at 5:34 in the morning. The exact time Kisame had decided he wanted a glass of water.

She was sitting at the table, legs swinging under her and head in her folded arms on the table, as Kisame walked through the door. He looked a horrible mess in only his pajama bottoms.

He had bloody scars on his stomach and chest, his arms were bruised from shoulder to fingers, and his face, his face was worse then his normal ugliness.

Old and new blood had stained under his nose and on the sides of his mouth. His eyes were bruised black, his bottom lip was split open, and his nose looked broken in several different places.

Sakura noticeably flinched. It was obvious that even though they hated each other, they had to get rid of Kesha. Kisame had gotten a glass of water and sat next to Sakura. "We have to get rid of her. Only you and I can see what she's really like. Truce?" He said putting out his hand for her to shake.

Sakura glared at him sleepily and looked from his hand to his face. She shook his hand. "Truce. But once she's gone you're going back to being shredded to sushi, but by me." She said putting her head back into her arms.

"Alright tomarrow we plan it out, but for now lets get some sleep." He said walking out of the room leaving Sakura. She did not intend to move an inch until she had her Itachi-kun back.

--

Sakura had fallen asleep at the table again and was awoken to the strong smell of Vanilla and Carmel. She opened her eyes slightly to see Kesha's gleaming face 5 inches from hers.

"Whatdayawantfromme?" she asked in a slur. Kesha smiled at her and shoved scrambled eggs in her face. "I wanted to make you breakfast, Sweetums. Sakura would have vomited at the new nickname but she was too tired, too hungry, and Kesha's eggs were simply too good.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot, Sakura-chan. I want to make it up to you by taking you to my room." Kesha said cleaning the pan she made the eggs from.

Sakura almost spit out her eggs but swallowed them instead. No one but Kesha was allowed in Kesha's room. She had made that very blunt by stapling Kisame to the wall when he tried to get in.

Sakura looked down at her plate and saw she was done and she moved it far in front of her. Kesha was there in a millisecond, literally. Sakura didn't even see her leave her post at the sink.

Kesha set the plate in the sink and turned, beaming, toward Sakura. "Well, ready to see?" She asked sweetly. Sakura nodded slightly and she was whisked away by this seemingly unreal girl.

They had stopped suddenly in front of the stairs. Sakura looked around and then up to Kesha. She looked different in a way. She looked…happier, but not happy the way most would be. Her aura had an evil essence to it and Sakura wanted nothing more then to run away as fast as possible but Kesha had her wrist in an iron grip.

"K-Kesha…what ar-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence went she saw a thick, wide carpet of blood. She started to shake and she grasped onto Kesha's skirt, scared out of her mind.

Kesha pushed her off her skirt and bent down to her level. "Sakura, do not be afraid. This, my dear, this is my red carpet." She stated as she twisted back into a standing position.

Sakura began to shake unconditionally as the blood pooled around her feet. She was petrified but she couldn't stay were she was because Kesha was dragging her up, up, up the stairs.

Her feet splashed in the carpet of blood until they reached the door to Kesha's room. As soon as Kesha opened the door the blood evaporated. Inside her room was darkness. The only light came from thousands of dark colored candles that lined the shelves.

Kesha pushed Sakura into the room forcefully and locked the door after she let herself in. She stood in front of a scared, crying, shaking 4 year old Sakura.

"Sakura, my love, you've seen my room. You've seen my red carpet. Do you want to see my Academy Awards?" She asked her smile growing more and more devilish.

Before Sakura could answer, if she even could, Kesha turned on the light.

All around Sakura, in piles, against the wall, on shelves, on books, holding book, everywhere, were millions of skulls that were glistening in the artificial light.

"These are my prizes. These are the skull of all the people I've killed to get my fame in Hell. To get my red carpet. To get immortality. Would you like to be my next award?" She asked walking toward Sakura pulling out clever from behind her.

Sakura backed up against the wall, making some skulls fall to the floor. None even cracked. Sakura knew no one would come save her. Everyone loved Kesha too much to deny her anything.

Kesha planned this from the beginning. Kesha would separate everyone from her and then none would come to the rescue. Sakura, against the wall with a crazy lady with a clever coming toward her, closed her eyes waiting for her death.

Haha!! Cliff-hanger!! Lol. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could have been better? Tell me pleeeease. I love you all. And again pleeeease forgive me for my lateness!! I love you all!!

This chapter is dedicated to Satoke.Luna. Happy Late Birthday!!


	8. Falling, Memories, and More Falling

Hello

Hello!! I'm back!! Anyway...I know I just posted a chapter but oh well. Here's another one. Now on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto. (Please only read words 1, 7, and 8.) ((Lol jk))

* * *

Death is supposed to be quick. A clean cut. Sometimes it may hurt but it is relatively fast if someone wanted you dead right then. If someone was trying to kill you they'd do it fast, right? Then why wasn't Kesha, Sakura thought.

The sound of ripping duck tape was all Sakura could hear. No metal on metal for sharping the cleaver, no evil laughter like in the movies, just duck tape ripping. Sakura supposed she was going to do something so horrid she'd scream in pain.

That would be no good for Kesha, Sakura would be heard.

'Ninjas aren't supposed to show fear, hurt, or anything of that sort Sakura. If you are going to train under my wing you must know that.'

Sakura opened her eyes slightly. She knew that voice. It was so familiar but she just couldn't place it.

She looked over to when Kesha was but…she wasn't standing there.

Oh no, Kesha was on the floor thanks to her own brother. Kisame was cover, head to toe in duck tape and had, apparently, fallen from the ceiling and on top of Kesha. Little Sakura ran over to Kisame and lifted him off the ground onto his feet and hugged him.

"You stupid idiot thank you!!" Cried Sakura. Suddenly, a flash of blonde, blue, an orange passed by her mind's eye. She felt dizzy and hugged onto Kisame for support. Kisame started peeling of the tape when sudden whip rusty silver sliced his cheek and a push to the chest.

He hit the wall behind him leaving Sakura to defend herself as Kesha made another attack, this one toward Sakura. "Hit her as hard as you can Sakura!!" Kisame screamed. A sudden light flashed in Sakura's eyes as green chakra covered her hand.

Her hand connected with Kesha's nose. Upon hearing a cracking noise, Sakura smiled. She was about to go punched the sadistic girl again but was held back by two strong arms. Two arms she was happy to be in again.

Behind her, holding her back, was Itachi Uchiha.

She turned and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. Itachi barely noticed at all.

He looked toward Kesha. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he asked, not smile one bit in her direction. "That little brat hit me for no reason, Itch-kun! Kill her or I'll leave!" she screeched.

He looked down at Sakura with uncaring eyes then back to Kesha, which gave his cold eyes a slight sparkle and the back to 4 year old Sakura.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he made his decision. He then pushed Sakura away and walked to the door and opened it.

"Kisame, get her bags. I'll show her to the door."

Kesha stared at Itachi dumbfounded. Every time before this that she had threaten to leave he would do as she wished. This time, however, seemed to be the exact opposite. She gritted her teeth as Kisame walked past her, smirking.

She let out a screech and ran toward Sakura making toward to kill her once again. This time however, Itachi caught the knife and slung her around so her back faced him. He twisted her arm until it broke.

Kesha let out a cry of pain just before Itachi threw her toward the window.

"Don't you ever even think of touching my Sakura."

Kesha sneered at him. "You'll wish you never did that Itachi. I will get you back, and I'll make sure to kill that little beast!" She said putting a hand on the window. "Adios." She said swinging her body out the 5th story window.

Sakura ran to the window only to see…nothing. Kesha vanished.

Suddenly, a searing pain swept through Sakura's little body. She screamed out in pain and fell limp out the window.

* * *

Haha!! Short. I know this. Buuuuuut it was made right after the last one so yeah. Next one will be loads longer promise. Aaaaanywho, like it? Hate? What it? Review please!!


End file.
